Breathe into me
by Crimson Coin
Summary: Three parts. Three couples. Three reactions to Wrestlemania, recent events and life. Jericho/Trish. Jeff/Lita. Matt/Torrie. Please R
1. Afterburn

Title: Breathe into me  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't even start. I'm so poor, so very poor. NOTHING IS MINE!!!  
  
Rating: oh believe me. Very R  
  
Summery: Stuff happens after Wrestlemania XIX. Work with me.  
  
Pairing: PART ONE – Jericho/Trish. PART TWO – Jeff/Lita There. There ya happy Cathie. YAH HAPPY. PART THREE – Matt/Torrie  
  
Uhm … and blah blah blah … moving on. Whatever.  
  
+++  
  
"I can't do this anymore!" he hollered. "It's not fair." Chris Jericho flew out of his chair, pacing the length of his locker room. "It's not fucking fair."  
  
"Chris, please, keep your voice down." The little blonde diva pleaded. "They can hear you."  
  
His ice blue eyes flew to hers. "I don't care. Why am I being ASS RAPED with this whole fucking thing?"  
  
Trish stood quickly, rushing to the door and locking it. "If they hear you, please, calm down."  
  
"You don't understand. You still have your push, a title. I was the first Undisputed Champion. I was in some of the most memorable matches ever. Now I'm nothing but a mid-carder, buried under the feet of all those … has been clique bastards."  
  
Trish confronted him toe to toe. "I don't understand? You think I don't understand. Well, fuck you, Chris. At least you're respected for your ring skills. What am I? No one gives a damn about the women's division except for the few female fans. Do you know what its like to be nothing but eye candy? To be forced to roll around in gravy or eggnog or be in a match where your opponent strips you to win or has to spank you with a paddle." Tears sprung to her eyes, the dark mascara of her stage makeup running down her cheeks. "All I am is a sex object. Do you know how degrading that is? It's no better that the fucking PORN!"  
  
Chris sighed, lowering his eyes and rubbing his bare chest. He was still all sweaty from his match with Shawn, and the chill in the room made him shiver. He pulled the tie from his hair, dropping the band on the ground then placing his hands on her shoulders, bending down to press his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry."  
  
She pushed him away by the chest, stalking to the other side of the locker room. "Don't touch me." She choked out.  
  
"Honey." He breathed, stepping to her.  
  
"Don't." She hugged her arms, turning to him and backing away. "I feel so dirty. Just don't touch me."  
  
He sighed, dropping his hand, watching her. "You're not. Don't say that."  
  
"But I am." She screamed back, the tears still coming. "Have you listened to the commentary during my matches, during any of our matches? The way that at house shows guys would yell 'take it off' or 'we want titties.'" She bowed her head, lowering her voice just above a whisper. "The fact that I had to sleep with Vince to even get a contract."  
  
Jericho's eyes fired. "You what?" he stepped to her.  
  
She flinched back, looking up with fear in her eyes. "Please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please don't hurt me."  
  
He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, upset at himself for scaring her like that. "I'd never hurt you, baby. Never. It's not you I'm mad at. It's that old perverted son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him."  
  
When he turned towards the door, she reached out grabbing his arm. "Chris, please don't. Please. You're job; don't do this. It's all right. Please." He paused, his back muscles tensing and she ran her hands up to his shoulders, pressing hard at the knots forming. "Please, baby. Don't."  
  
With a sigh, he turned back to her, her hands rubbing over his arms now resting on his bare chest. His muscles jumped at her delicate touch and he reached up, holding her tiny hands in his. "It's not fair. Not right. Do you know what Shawn said to me?"  
  
Trish furrowed her brow, leading him over to the couch. "Tell me." Her voice, soothing. She sat down, him laying so his head rested in her lap looking up at her. The fingers of one hand gently playing with his golden hair, the other hand rubbing his chest and abs. He let out a shaky breath and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "It's ok, baby. Come on, tell me."  
  
"Shawn and I had coffee last night, discussing our match." Chris began. "He told me that he really wanted to put me over. So we agreed that I would kick out of the Sweet Chin music not once but twice and then the third one would keep me down. So we're out there, and when he put that roll up on me he said 'Don't kick out or you'll job to Maven.'" Trish's eyes widened, disbelief and anger. He continued. "I had no choice. I didn't want to be buried further than I already am. That's why I kicked him in the balls. I was supposed to just swat his hand away. NO! I don't care. That fuckin bastard."  
  
"Good for you. I'm proud of you either way, baby. But, why were you buried to begin with. You said you pissed someone off but never said what you did."  
  
Chris grabbed her hand, holding it to his chest, her open palm against his heart. He lowered his voice, closing his eyes. "You and I became a couple back around the end of the Invasion Angle. I remember that I had a thing for you for the longest time and we dated casually. Up until Survivor Series that is." He chuckled at her little blush. "We got a little carried away with your title victory. Waking up early the next day, our legs tangled and you wrapped in my arms." He trailed a gentle hand up her arm. "How soft you were against my body. How right everything felt. We pretty much had a silent agreement that day that we were finally together. And the whole locker room knew in a matter of hours." He smiled. "But that might also have something to do with the fact that we couldn't keep our hands off each other."  
  
He reached up, pushing a hand into his eyes. "And you were there when I finally got my big push. Finally becoming the first Undisputed Champion. I had everything. I had the company's support, I had the most important belt, and I had you. Then … that big nosed spoiled Greenwich Bastard came back. And everything was shot to hell. Stephanie came up to me in Mid-February. And she pretty much gave me a choice. I got to keep my title at Wrestlemania and my push over HHH, but …" He grabbed her hands in his, kissing them and holding them against his chest. "I had to sleep with her, that night. She slipped the keycard to her room into my hand, kissed me, said room whatever then left."   
  
Trish's eyes remained cold and unreadable, simply staring at him. Chris sighed. "So I went up to her room and I stopped right outside the door. I mean, it was only a one-time deal, and she wouldn't tell anyone. After all, it would ruin her rep too." Her eyes glassed over but he didn't stop. "And I stood there. Thinking that after all this time I finally got my big break and this one … thing … would keep it. Then I thought of you. And I couldn't. I just couldn't."  
  
The tear finally slipped from her eye and he reached up, cupping her cheek and wiping away the tear with his thumb. "I couldn't do it. Push, title, whatever. I was finally happy and it was really you that I wanted most. Cuz I couldn't lie. So I slipped the keycard under her door and came back to you. Remember that night? It was a few days before Valentines Day and you were in the shower of our room. And I came in, and joined you. Made love to you right there in the shower."  
  
He looked down at their entwined hands. "Whether you knew what happened or not, it didn't matter. I needed to show you that I chose you. Every time that night and every time since. I wanted you to feel. I needed to reiterate it. Make sure that you knew without a doubt that I chose you."  
  
"Do you regret your choice?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
He didn't hesitate, shaking his head. "Hell no. I never did. Just frustrated that one year later, I'm still paying for it. From the loss to Flair, to being forced to lose my towel, to tonight. I just wish that I got the push I deserve. I want to be champ again, like I know I should."  
  
Trish pulled her hands from his, brushing her small delicate fingers over his still sweaty brow, pushing the sticky hair behind his ears. "You're a champ to me. Always have been. Only the Rock and Kurt Angle were as good as you. The way you three work the mic and the crowd and can back up your mouth in the ring. Nobody can get heel heat like you or Rocky or Angle. Even if you're mid-card, you're one of the few redeeming people on RAW. I just feel at fault because you can't main event without one of THEM."  
  
He raised his brow. "You wanna know how much I blame you?" He reached over, dragging his bag to the couch. Digging inside, he bit his lip, searching amongst his clothes and everything else. "Do you know what today is?"  
  
A confused look flashed in her eyes. "No. I'm sorry, Chris, I don't."  
  
He smiled, pulling out a little box. "It's going to be the anniversary of the day I ask you to be my wife." He opened the box, revealing a simple gold band, a small cut diamond the sole gem. Her eyes widened, he nervously continued. "I know it's small but I wanted to get something simple. My emotions aren't flashy or exaggerated or anything like that. I feel … pure, raw unadulterated love. That's it. I love you. And I wanted to get a ring as simple as the way I feel." She said nothing simply staring at the box in his hand.  
  
He shifted, licking his lips. "If it's not big enough … we can get a bigger ring or if you want to say 'No' that's ok too. I just thought …"  
  
A tear slipped from her eye, landing on his upper lip. "Oh, Chris. I'm sorry … I …"  
  
His entire body sagged as he felt his heart just about be torn from his chest. He closed his eyes. "It's … ok … I …"  
  
"No, please, wait. Yes. God, yes, Chris. I'll marry you." Everything brightened, a grin stretching from ear to ear on his face as he pulled the ring from the box, putting it on her finger with a shaky hand. She let out a teary laugh. "I just never expected you to say that, or now, or anytime." She touched the ring. "It's beautiful, Chris. Just beautiful." Another tear slipped falling onto his lower lip.  
  
"I don't regret my decision." He responded and she pressed her lips to his, him leaning up slightly. He groaned as she flicked her tongue at his lips and with a content sigh, he opened his mouth. He reached up tangling his fingers in her hair as she trailed a hand down, cupping him through his tights.   
  
He hissed. "If you don't stop now, we're going to have to handle this thing immediately."  
  
She gave him a seductive smile, pulling her legs from under him and straddling his hips, her hands on his bare chest. "Today's going to be the anniversary of a lot of things." Her voice low and a little husky. "Anniversary of our engagement, you getting some at Wrestlemania and the start of a little game." She leaned down, her mouth hovering above his. "And our little game is whichever of us picks up the win of the evening, that person is on top. And it looks like tonight, well, that's me."  
  
He chuckled, flicking his tongue out, licking her lips. "And what if we both get a pin?"  
  
She smiled. "Well then, we'll just have to compromise."  
  
He smiled back, his eyes fluttering shut. "Deal." And he kissed her.  
  
(Alright, this is me C.C. intervening here as Chris and Trish seem to be … well occupied. And it looks like I'm keeping you entertained for the next few … well let's only hope minutes because I don't think I can keep this up for hours. I don't feel like singing, can't dance, and have jack shit for my stand-up act.   
  
Anyway, as I hand off this sound proof material to some friends of mine, I'll be … hold on.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!! NO WATCHING GOT THAT!!! YEAH YEAH I'LL GIVE YOU A SLAVE DRIVER. … … … AND LEAVE THAT GOD DAMN CAMERA … … … I DON"T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT E-BAY. LEAVE THE CAMERA."  
  
[smiles] HI! Yea, sorry you had to witness that. We seem to be having some technical difficulties with the pron monkeys that I hate to call my friends. Seriously now, being college guys, you'd think they'd have seen enough porn to not want to witness this one.  
  
Guy A [identity anon]: Yeah, but it's Trish.  
  
Me: And do you really want to see Jericho naked.  
  
Guy A [grinning devilishly]: That's why you'd watch the tape too.  
  
Me: …  
  
Guy A: Come on  
  
Me: …  
  
Guy A: You know you wanna. You knoooooow you wanna. Come on. Muscled. Blonde. [drawn out just a tad.] Canadian!  
  
Me: I hate you. Just so you know. I … hate … you.  
  
Guy A: Cake or Death.   
  
Me: what?  
  
Guy A: come on. Cake or Death.  
  
Me: I know you. Somehow that's a loaded question and I'm not answering. … Wait a minute. If you're out here distracting me then … GUYS I SWEAR. IF YOU DROOLED ON MY SOUND PROOF SHIT, I"LL KILL YAH ALL. THAT AIN"T CHEAP.  
  
Anyway, let's just take a peak in and see where we are…)  
  
She chuckled. "That's it, Jericho. Cum for me, right in my…  
  
(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HEY LOOK AT THAT! SOMETHING EXTREMELY FUNNY RIGHT OVER THERE. [points] yeah that's it. Right there. See outside the window.  
  
Guy A: Crim, that's a tree.  
  
Me: AND ISN"T IT FUNNY!!!  
  
Guy A: I think the readers would prefer the porn at this point.  
  
Me: Well, I can't post it here, numb nuts. They'll just have to ask me for it.  
  
Guy A: So plug it where they could read it so you're not sending out shit loads of e-mails.  
  
Me [sighing]: Fine. The full version is located on the following Yahoo group:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/WWEDivasFanfiction/  
  
Oh and probably on the Mirrors of Reality website, when I get my act together and actually submit it there. Or just e-mail a request and I'll send it.  
  
Guy A: Now that's senseless plugging. While I have the mic time, I'd also like to plug a site that I find very very amusing … http://www2.pineapple.ru/farb/bufa_boo.swf   
  
And uhm … I'd like to say 'Peaches.' And …  
  
Me: That's quite enough there. Thank you.  
  
Anyway … uhm [whistles for a while, eyes wandering.] SO HOW BOUT DEM YANKEES. Huh? Huh? … ugh. … … … It's been quiet for some time now, so they're probably done. … God willing.)  
  
She collapsed against him, her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. They both were still trembling; their bodies jerking against the other as they descended from the rush. She recovered first and she rubbed her arms over his shoulders and back, placing soft delicate kisses all over his chest.  
  
He let out a content hum, easing her head back and pressing his lips to hers. Slowly, softly, gently he kissed her. His tongue caressing, his lips lovingly moving over hers, the smooth silky feel of his mouth melting her. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, kissing him back. He pulled away, she whimpering.  
  
"No." And she pulled his head back to her, kissing him again, wanting to continue the beautifully sensual embrace. She loved the taste of him, his touch, the feel of him still inside. He turned the kiss, running his hands over her back a moment.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He said finally, breaking the kiss, his hand cupping her cheek. "Did you know that?"  
  
She blushed, beginning to push off. "Don't say things like that."  
  
He grabbed her hips before she could move too far away. "Wait. Just a little longer. I promise, I won't get too excited again. I just … I uh …" she eyed him. "I uh … I want to be in you, just a little longer."  
  
She smiled, easing back down and he wrapped her in his arms. "And whether you believe it or not, you are beautiful. And you're not just an object or a pretty thing to look at." She raised her eyes, looking up at him. "You're not. I love you."  
  
She kissed him. "I love you too. But why were you so … insistent that I …" She ducked her head. "Make noise."  
  
He smiled. "I love it when I know I'm pleasing you."  
  
"There's more to it than that." She said, knowing exactly when he was withholding truth and calling him on it. "Let's go."  
  
He sighed, rubbing his hands up her arms. "What if I were to tell you, that I love the sound of your voice screaming out my name in ecstasy. And what if I said that I want others to hear." He lowered his voice. "That I want her to know I still choose you."  
  
"I don't understand. You mean you didn't …"  
  
He shook his head. "No, don't even think that. I wanted to purpose, I wanted to make love. I needed a favor."  
  
She furrowed her brow. "I … I'm so lost."  
  
He eased her off of him, she moaning at the loss. He walked to his gym bag, grabbing two large towels and tossing one to her. He wrapped the other around his waist then turned to her, she already covered, a corner tucked and holding it around her chest. "Just watch."  
  
She held the towel against herself, sitting down on the chair, slightly embarrassed of his essence leaking out of her, sticking to her thighs. She crossed her legs, waiting.  
  
Chris creaked open the door, a vibrant redhead bouncing inside. Trish's eyes widened, a flush stain rising to her cheeks. Lita smiled at her then back to Chris. "You owe me big for this one. You know that. Tonight, you're buying me drinks."  
  
Chris smiled back. "Yeah well, after all the crap I've done for you with …"  
  
She covered his mouth. "Don't finish that sentence."  
  
"Fine. Was she here? Outside what happened?"  
  
Lita put her hands on her hips. "Let's just say that I worked my magic and got Steph to walk past your door at the utmost perfect time. You see…" She pointed one way. "She went thattah way when you were basically moaning her name continuously, and rather loudly I might add." She pointed the opposite, looking at Trish. "And walked thattha way at your orgasmo scream."  
  
Chris was nearly bouncing with excitement. "Did it work? Does she get the point? Will she leave me alone?"  
  
Lita laughed. "I think so. Yes. And I don't know. I heard her mumbling something about a six man tag and that you're going to regret it."  
  
"There is no WAY I'm going to regret this. She said yes. Li, she said yes."  
  
Lita smiled brilliantly, pulling Chris in for a hug. "That's wonderful, sweetie. I'm so happy for you."  
  
Chris nodded enthusiastically, rushing to Trish and lifting her off the chair in a hug. "Did you hear that, baby? Did you hear? She'll finally leave me alone."  
  
"Put me down, Chris." He did so, a frown coming to her face. "You used me to get back at Steph. How could you?"  
  
"No, he didn't." All eyes focused on Lita. The redhead continued. "He told me months ago that he wanted to purpose tonight. And that he wanted to make love to you on the greatest night of our careers. And right in the stadium. He wanted all this long ago. Steph just never left him alone. So he and I had a little talk and figured the only way she'd see would be to … well … witness, but he wasn't using you. At all."  
  
Trish just stared at Chris in silence. Neither saying anything. Lita shifted uncomfortably, backing to the door. "I'm uh…I'm gonna go find Jeff. We'll uhm … meet you at the bar in a few hours." And the door swung shut behind her.  
  
Chris licked his lips, his eyes shifting nervously. She set her jaw. "Look at me." He did. "Is she telling the truth?"  
  
He nodded. "I know how this has to look but I need her off our back. She was always hitting on me and she needed to see I want you and only you. Please, believe me."  
  
She ducked her head, feeling the tears. "Chris, this is what I mean. Being an object. It hurts."  
  
He titled her head up, kissing the tear from her cheek then her eyes, then her lips. "But you aren't an object. Together you and I shared something. A night I'll never forget. I don't lie. I love the sound of your voice, screaming out your pleasure or egging me on. I love the way my name slips from your lips. The way you always let out that silent whimper. The way you make me feel when I wake up in the morning and you kiss my cheek before you shower, the feel of your lips burning my skin. The way my heart races when you grab my hand at dinner. Or the way you smile at me before all my matches. I love the way you treat my parents. The way you'll sit on my lap, cuddling against me when I'm watching a hockey game. How perfect it feels falling asleep at night, you wrapped in my arms." He saw tears falling. "I know I'm usually such a goof and I'm not really a romantic and I never said that stuff to you before and I know I'm not good with words and that I don't always open up to you. But please…"  
  
She covered his mouth with her hand, the tears slipping down her cheeks. She smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I'm not using you. You're not an object. I love you for you. I love the woman right here."  
  
She traced his brow, looking at every feature. Then she stood on her toes, kissing him softly then wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you."  
  
He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her. "No. Thank you."  
  
*** Yeah, so that's part one. Part two will be up as soon as I transfer Type from me notebook to the 'puter. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you like, what you didn't. If it worked. Pairing, the weather in your local town. Whatever. Peace - C.C.***  
  
+++ 


	2. Wet and Wild

Title: Breathe into me  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't even start. I'm so poor, so very poor. NOTHING IS MINE!!!  
  
Rating: oh believe me. Very R  
  
Summery: Stuff happens after Wrestlemania XIX. Work with me.  
  
Pairing: PART ONE - Jericho/Trish. PART TWO - Jeff/Lita There. There ya happy Cathie. YAH HAPPY. PART THREE - Matt/Torrie  
  
Uhm . and blah blah blah . moving on. Whatever  
  
Lita continued down the hall, trying to find the youngest Hardy. She was worried about Chris and Trish. She shot up a silent prayer, hoping the two blondes could work through this little problem. They were meant to be together and just about everyone knew it. Both Trish and Chris have their problems, and it just looks like they'll have to try and get through this.  
  
Speaking of problems, Jeff hasn't been right for a while. He wouldn't talk to her about it either. If anything he knew he could do that. Even though they'd only been a couple for a few months, they've been best friends for years. She couldn't help but be worried about him. She peeked into the catering hall. "Matt!"  
  
Matt Hardy turned his head, spotting his friend. He was standing between Torrie Wilson's legs, the little blonde sitting on the table, his hands on her thighs. "Hey, Li. What's up?"  
  
She saw Torrie flush, then turn her head but Lita thought nothing of it. "You two are sooooooo cute together."  
  
Torrie blushed an even deeper shade or red. Matt just laughed, rubbing his hands up and down her legs. "You bet we are. What you up to?"  
  
"Actually I'm looking for Jeff. You seen him?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah. I think he's in the gym. Last I saw he was racking away at some of those weights."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks." Down some hallways, a left, two rights, over the mountain and past the vending machines and she walked into the makeshift gym.  
  
His back was to her, running on the treadmill in a pair of soccer shorts and designer sneakers. He poured his bottled water over his head, the liquid soaking his hair and rolling down his bare back. He slicked his hair, flipping violently with a thrash of the head. Then he pushed another button, speeding up his pace.  
  
She sighed walking beside him. "Jeff."  
  
He didn't respond. Simply continued at his quickened pace.  
  
"How long have you been in here?"  
  
He shrugged, panting. "Dunno ... five."  
  
She looked at the clock, ten forty then at his time, thirty minutes. She watched him, his dry lips, sweat and water all over his body, his shorts dripping. Her eyes widened. "Jeff, slow down. Please."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Please." She begged. "You'll kill yourself. Please, slow down."  
  
He slowed the machine to a steady walk then slid off the back. He wobbled a little, his hand coming to his head a moment but he shook it off, walking to one of the weight machines. He placed his hands on the rungs.  
  
She placed hers over his. "No more. You've had enough. Look at you. You're half dead."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She pulled him right out of the machine. "No, you're not." He nearly fell over, a hand coming up to grab his head and she wrapped an arm around his waist. "See? Have you had anything to drink?"  
  
He shook his head, licking his lips. "Nah, I don't know."  
  
She led him to the men's locker room, knocking on the door than helping him in. She sighed in relief at the empty room and he pushed from her, plopping down on one of the chairs and letting his head fall back. She walked over to his bag, grabbing one of his towels and kneeling at his feet. She poured some water from the bottle at his feet onto a towel then carefully and gently wiped his chest and abs. "What were you thinking? Come here." And he tilted his head forward, she wiping his face. "Were you even thinking?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She sighed, picking up the bottle and pouring the cool liquid into his mouth. "You can't be doing things like this. You need to be responsible. Stop trying to kill yourself. You're going to be sore as hell tonight."  
  
He pushed off the chair. "Good. Give me something else to think about."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget it, ok. Just forget it."  
  
He turned to the shower but she grabbed his arm, spinning him back to face her. "I don't think so. Tell me."  
  
"It's not that important, ok."  
  
"If it's important enough so that you nearly killed yourself, then it's important. So tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand all right. I can't do what I want to do." His voice full of venom.  
  
"Well neither can I. Do you know what its like not being able to wrestle anymore? To have to sit on the sidelines. They didn't even ask me to do the new diva's shoot. It's like they don't think I'm good enough. I'm not crippled. I just lost a little of my muscle mass. But it doesn't matter. Cuz they said all I can do is announce until I get my old figure back."  
  
"That's bullshit." He said fiercely. "You're the hottest thing in the federation and they're all just fucking bastards."  
  
She smiled at his comment, but there was a sadness to it. "Thanks, Jeff. But I understand."  
  
"No, you really don't. It's not really wrestling. I mean, I'm stuck in a no where gimmick playing jobber and joke. I'm not liked by a lot of wrestling buffs for many reasons. They say I'm sloppy and what not. But that's not it."  
  
"Then just tell me."  
  
"I can't." he yelled back, some tears pricking his eyes as he gathered his shower supplies, a towel draped over his shoulder. "I can't tell you this. It's not that important. I just need ... I don't know."  
  
"Don't you walk away from me, Jeffery. Who said something to you?"  
  
A stunned expression slammed itself onto his face. "Ok. What makes you think somebody said something?"  
  
"Because I know you. And this dancing around and masochism is not like you unless something's bothering you."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
She stepped in front of him, blocking his route to the bathroom. "We're gonna talk about this."  
  
"Look, I don't wanna." He nearly hollered back.  
  
"What the hell are you so uptight about? Just tell me so I can leave you alone."  
  
"FINE!" he screamed. "FINE! YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW. FINE. I'M PISSED BECAUSE ALL I REALLY WANT TO DO IS PLEASE YOU AND I KNOW I DON'T"  
  
He brushed past her to the end shower stall, yanking closed the curtain.  
  
Lita stood there silent. She knew Jeff was insecure. Always had been. But about 'that'. He really had no reason to be. "Jeffery." She called, softly. He didn't answer. She eased her way to the stall, kicking off her sneakers and socks before stepping inside the curtain.  
  
He was facing her, his head tilted back, eyes closed, the water pouring down his face over his shoulders, running down the rest of his naked form. She smiled at the sight of him. He really was beautiful. His slightly tanned skin with that dark hair, slicked back. His lean body, gorgeously curved muscles, his torso a wonderful V, a tight groin and powerful legs. A little bit of chest hair covering his pecks and a little line running from his lower abs around his groin. Most of the guys here shaved their bodies. But she liked a little hair. It made him so ... rustic, masculine...so MAN. "Jeff." She breathed.  
  
He jumped. His eyes flying open. "Lita, what are you ..." The stall was large enough, he stepped out of the stream, grabbing his towel and holding it in front of himself.  
  
She reached for the towel. "You don't need to do that."  
  
He shook his head, holding the towel tighter to him. "No, don't."  
  
She cupped his cheek in her hand, the spray of the shower beating the ground, a warm steam in the air. "What did she say to you?"  
  
He stepped back, turning from her and tossing the towel back onto his bag. He stood under the stream again, sighing his head bowed. "Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
She eased to him, not caring she was still clothed, hands on his back. She pressed her fingers into his muscles. "It's not nothing. Please hun." He didn't respond so she turned him, tilting his head up with a finger to meet his eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"You're getting all wet in here."  
  
She pushed him back slightly, standing under the jets, her hair soaked, her clothes sticking to her. "Now that I am, tell me."  
  
He knew he had no way out. She wasn't going to drop it. "Kerry left a message on my voice mail." He exhaled nervously. "She told me that this guy Chuck is so much more satisfying. That she cheated on me cuz I wasn't enough. And Chuck is just so amazing." He swallowed his voice shaking. "And that I'm so small and I never really filled her and she was always faking it." A tear slipped from his eye. "And then I ran into Stacy earlier today and she was with Drew. And I walked by and she giggled to him saying something about me wearing baggy pants cuz I was really hiding something I don't have. Then she said loudly how she Loved Drew cuz his fingers were bigger than me. And she said she faked it too. And I know I'm not great in the sack and I know ..."  
  
"I never faked it." She interrupted, guiding his head up to look at him. "I never did."  
  
"Psssht. You don't need to lie to me. They both wouldn't be lying."  
  
"Well they are."  
  
He shook his head, turning his back to her. "Look maybe one would be but not both."  
  
"Kerry left you, right?" he nodded, she continued. "And wasn't it really because you were never around. Because you were always on the road and she could never see you. And you left Stacy. You left her. Remember you said that you couldn't even talk to her. There was nothing upstairs. She's just saying that."  
  
He threw his arms in the air. "Well why would ..."  
  
The door opened, an all too familiar giggle ringing out. "He's probably still in the gym, trying to make up for his size."  
  
Jeff turned to Lita in tears. She stepped flush against him, hushing him as she caressed his face.  
  
Test laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. He's so scrawny and stuff."  
  
Lita shook her head, her hands running over the Hardy's chest. "He's a beast. You're perfect." Her voice a whisper.  
  
Stacy giggled. "Yeah, his hands ... he was so clumsy."  
  
Lita smiled warmly, grabbing his hands in hers and placing a soft kiss in his palms. With a glint in her eyes, she traced her tongue around the palm and up his hand, wrapping it around his finger then kissing the tip ever so lightly. "You have amazing hands, Jeff."  
  
"Huh. Huh." Test couldn't help but laugh. "Not like me."  
  
"No not like you." Stacy said. "He had such hard lips and he couldn't do anything with his mouth."  
  
Lita's heart broke at the pain in the youngest Hardy's eyes. When he would duck his head, she cupped his face, standing on her toes so her lips brushed his. She tickled his cheeks, running her hand back through his hair, tilting her head. "Your mouth." She breathed into his parted lips, "has more than satisfied me on every occasion." She kissed him gently. "Your lips ..." she tilted her head the other way, her lips brushing over his, "are delicious." She kissed him again, a little deeper, playfully coaxing his lips apart. He responded.  
  
She broke the kiss, pulling his head to her shoulder, hugging him to her so tightly. His shoulders shook as he buried his face in her neck. Stacy continued. "I've got an idea, baby. Why don't we get some coffee. Then come back here." Her voice suggestive.  
  
"Hey, yeah, ok." One could hear the stupid grin on Test's face. "Then I can screw you right against Jeff's locker." The two laughed then left.  
  
When the door swung shut, Lita didn't move, simply held Jeff's shaking form against her. He let out a whimper, pulling her more tightly against him. She caressed his back and she heard him choke. "Oh, baby." Her hands raking through his hair. "Don't believe her. Don't listen to them."  
  
He pushed back, his blood shot eyes meeting hers. "But you can't understand. I mean what it's like not to ..."  
  
"No." her eyes fierce locked on his. "There is Nothing wrong with you."  
  
"But look at me." He stepped back, his arms outstretched, driblets of water sticking to his tight form.  
  
She eyed him up and down, subconsciously licking her lips then bowing her head, a blush staining her cheeks. "You look good to me."  
  
He looked down at himself. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"Just stop it." She interrupted. "It shouldn't matter what they think. You're with me now. It should only matter what I think. You're not small, Jeff. No smaller than the average guy. I'm pleased with you. I don't fake it. And that's what should matter. Unless it's them that you're thinking about when you're with me."  
  
His eyes widened at her accusation, mouth agape. Tears sprung to her eyes at his silence. She backed away from him but he was quick, grabbing her arm and pulling her flush against him, his eyes piercing hers. "No. I don't want them."  
  
"Then why does what they say matter?"  
  
He sighed. "Because I want to be the lover you deserve. I don't want to come up short."  
  
"Great lovers aren't born, Jeff, they're made." He furrowed his brow and she bit her lip, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "They said they're coming back. Prove right here, right now, what kind of lover you can be."  
  
He bowed his head, his voice low. "I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough? Like I'm not clean shaven or as tall. I've never ... done it ... in a shower before."  
  
His thoughts so sporadic, but she answered him none the less. "You won't know till you try. If I wanted clean shaven, I'd be with women." She ran her hands over his chest. "I like you like this. You're a man. I want to be sure you are one." She hissed at his beginning reaction to her nearness. "And believe me you are. As for the shower ... well, you'll catch on, I'm sure."  
  
He sighed, his forehead against hers. "I'm nervous. What if..."  
  
"No what if's." she covered his mouth with her fingers. "I'm telling you I need this." Her eyes fierce, voice thick with emotion and slightly choked. "I need this, Jeffery."  
  
He took her hands in his, stroking his thumb over the back. "Why?"  
  
"Please, don't ask. Just kiss me." The tears in her eyes as she crushed her mouth to his, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He growled, banding his arms around her as he returned. When he tried to slow the kiss, she cupped the back of his head, kissing him even harder.  
  
"Wait." He pushed her back, looking her in the eye. "Tell me."  
  
"Please, I just need you." She begged.  
  
He cupped her face, pushing his hips into hers, her eyes fluttering. "And you'll have me, if you tell me first."  
  
"I need to get them out of my head." She began, the tears falling. "When they tell me I'm not pretty. That I shouldn't be called a diva. And that I shouldn't even bother with the photo shoots, cuz there's nothing to look at. Jeff, get Stacy's words out of my head. Make me feel beautiful. Please, baby. Please."  
  
All insecurities flew from his mind, the look on her face, breaking his heart. "She's full a shit. Lita, you're beautiful. Everything about you from those warm green eyes to those curved lips to your muscled legs. Most beautiful thing I ever saw."  
  
"Please." She pulled at his hair trying to drag him to her. Moaning at the look in her eye, he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
( Me: And yet again they deviate from the script. How many times do I have to tell these people to just keep their pants on till I'm done the scene. I mean seriously now, is that so hard to ask. Well for shits and giggles, I'll just bring in RING ANNOUNCERS. THAT'S RIGHT, GUYS. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?! First, I'll introduce two personal friends of mine. CHEECH AND CHONG.  
  
Cheech: Wow, man, this place is great man. [smoke waifs in]. Holy crap, man the colors are ... Dude, lay off my pot man.  
  
Chong: No way, man. This is my hash. Get the hell outta here.  
  
Cheech: So what are we supposed to do, man?"  
  
Me: [sighs] look through that little window and commentate on what you see.  
  
[Both men look]  
  
Chong: Holy shit, man. Do you see the size of that ...  
  
Cheech: Yeah, man. I'm telling you. That's the biggest ...  
  
Chong: Wow, man. Mine isn't that big.  
  
Cheech: No, no, man. I think yours is. Mine is definitely that big maybe even bigger man.  
  
Chong: wow, man. You got like a super sized or something, man.  
  
Cheech: Damn man, that is ...  
  
Me: Guys, that's Rob Van Dam and his bong. The action is in the window behind you.  
  
Chong: Well, they're just lookin at each other now. There's more action with the bong, man.  
  
Cheech: Yeah, look at the way he gets that thing smoking man.  
  
Me [sighing yet again]: that's it. Send in John Madden and Jesse Ventura.  
  
Madden [takes his seat]: And it's a beautiful hazy day today in the locker room shower stall. Opening kick off was impressive and now the two teams stand head to head. And finally the game continues. Offense has a nice I formation, defense play a 4-3 defense.  
  
Ventura: I was in Predator.  
  
Madden: And the quarter back hands off ... and the running back is stuffed. Ooooo the defense was ready for that one.  
  
Ventura: THAT WAS THE COACHES FAULT. I'm GONNA KICK HIS ASS.  
  
Me: ... ... ... you have got to be kidding me. YOU"RE GONE.  
  
Ty: Hey uh, Coin. Do you think maybe we can give it a try.  
  
Me: It's a looooooooooooong par five to ... oh, sure. What the hell?  
  
Ry: All right, man. Nobody is better then two college guys at narrating porn. Let's watch.  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
Me: That's oogling, not narrating, not commentating.  
  
Ty: right. So now, I was watching this show right and there was this chick.  
  
Ry: cool, what'd she look like.  
  
Ty: well like this chick.  
  
Ry: Oh, I gottcha. Go on.  
  
Ty: Yeah so I'm like, HOLY CRAP, I KNOW HER. And I swear it's like I did ... is he in yet?  
  
Ry [looking back through the window] : Nah, just foreplay. Go on.  
  
Ty: yeah so I'm so sure I know her. I saw her on this talk show and it was like 'My Night job is stripping.' And I'm like HOLY FUCK THAT WAS MY FIRST GRADE TEACHER. I'd remember her anywhere.  
  
Ry: you mean that really hot one with the legs.  
  
Ty: Well I didn't think that of her at the time, but yeah. I'm like HOLY SHIT. I KNEW IT. She always smelt funny in the morning. Not bad, just ... weird. And now I know it was ...  
  
Me: Guys ... commentate on ... ah to hell with this. [leaves]  
  
Ty: Yeah so ...  
  
Ry: wait. Man it's getting good. ... ... OW BOW CHICA OW OW. HOLY SHIT MAN LOOK AT HIM GO.  
  
Ty: yeah she got some nice bounce in her too.  
  
Ry: Now way man. He is so gonna finish first.  
  
Ty: I don't think so. It's gonna be her. Look at her breathing.  
  
Ry: I'll shoot yah for it. One ... Two ... Three ...  
  
Ty: HAH. PAPER BEATS ROCK. I WIN. COME ON BABY.  
  
Ry [tilting his head]: Can chicks really bend that way?  
  
Ty: In porn.  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
Ry: Well, that was nice. Anyway, who's up for some pool?)  
  
He came to his sense a few minutes later placing soft kisses all around her throat and collar bone. A lazy smile on her face, she tightened her legs around his waist, holding his head to her neck as he continued with the sweetly gentle kisses and licks.  
  
Slowly he brushed his lips over her jaw across her cheek and to her lips. Her eyes closed as they simply breathed into each other's mouths, the eroticism of the action making her heart race. She melted as he flicked his tongue over her lips and she sighed, kissing him.  
  
After a few more minutes of sensual caresses and kisses, he eased her to the ground. He grabbed his shampoo, stepping back into the stream. With a smile, she grabbed the bottle, squeezing a little into her hand. Sharing a loving smile, she ran her hands through his hair, massaging, lathering. Stealing another fifteen minutes, they washed each other, hair, bodies, simply enjoying the others company, touch.  
  
Regretfully, he turned off the water, stepping to her with one of his towels. With a sly smile, he kissed some of the driblets from her cheek and neck, licking at her shoulder a moment before stepping back and throwing the towel over her head.  
  
She giggled, pulling down the towel in time to watch him wrap one around his waist. She rolled her eyes, wringing out her hair then wrapping the towel around herself. Wringing out her clothes, she gathered her belongings and followed him into the locker room. "Well, now what do I wear to the bar?"  
  
He smiled lazily, stepping flush against her, his hands on her hips as he nibbled her throat. "I think you look fine like this."  
  
She laughed. "That's wonderful, hun, but I don't think a towel is proper attire."  
  
He chuckled, slipping a finger between the towel and her skin, the slight scraping of his nail between her breasts causing her to gasp. "Well you can always go without." He pulled the towel from her body, throwing it over his shoulder.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Jeff, someone could walk in."  
  
"And they'll see the most gorgeous woman on the planet. And by some fluke of nature, she's with me."  
  
"And by some fluke of nature, do you happen to have something for me to wear?"  
  
He smiled. "Why, yes I do." He turned his back on her then, digging through his bag. She walked beside him, not at all shy as he pulled out a plastic bag and handed it to her. "It's all here."  
  
She smiled, snatching the bag from him and walking to one of the stalls. He laughed at her bouncing form, grabbing his razor and shaving cream, walking to one of the sinks. Looking into the mirror, he lathered his face, specifically spreading the cream in strategic positions. He knew she like that spiked beard thing he was doing for a while. Carefully he shaved his chin then aligned the razor so that two symmetrical strips remained, curving round his jaw and one over his cheeks.  
  
He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, remembering the first time she saw him with this artistic design to his beard. She was practically drooling for him, and damn it, he wanted that reaction tonight.  
  
With a skip to his step, he returned to his bag and after five minutes, he was ready to go. His dark long bangs slicked back with about half a container of gel. He wore loose khakis, a dark blue shirt, the top button open, a little of his chest hair sticking out. He finished tying his leather boots and changed his earrings to all steel studs and hoops.  
  
Glancing at himself in the full length mirror, he stroked his jaw, slapping on a good amount of aftershave and put his wallet in his back pocket. "Hmmm ... still missing something." He bit his lip, looking around the room. "There we go." He snatched up one of his white hankies, tucking one corner of it into his back pocket then smiled. "Hey Li, hurry up, baby." He looked at his watch. "We got to meet the others in a few."  
  
"Just gimme one more minute."  
  
He shoved the rest of his belongings in the bag, then tucked his shirt into his pants, tightening the belt a little and zipping his bag up. "Yeah, yea, let's go."  
  
"All right. All right." Her voice was closer now.  
  
He laughed. "It's about ..." his voice trailed off as he looked up at her. "time." His eyes wide and jaw hung.  
  
She smiled, seductively. "You like?" and she gave a turn.  
  
He nodded absently. "Uh huh." His eyes soaking in her form. He just picked up some of her clothes but had no idea they'd look like THAT. The leather pants hugged her legs and ass so tightly that absolutely nothing was left to the imagination. A tight red low cut mesh shirt hugged her chest, long sleeve and coming to a point over her hand. His eyes lingered on her chest as the low V cut neckline showed just enough cleavage. Her black bra just showed through, the straps quite obvious. Leather boots with about three inch heels somehow managed to make those leather clad legs look even longer. She left her hair down, the red locks still a little wet, a slight wild look to it. Her eye make-up dark, curved, exotic.  
  
She flushed, running a nervous hand through her hair then reaching into the bag, pulling out her thong and letting it dangle from her finger. "And this is the only thing I didn't need."  
  
He groaned deep in his throat, his eyes staring at her legs and ... other areas, the thought that she wore nothing under those pants enough to make him nuts. "Babe, are you trying to kill me?"  
  
She cocked a brow. "I could say the same about you." And she stepped to him, easing her hands over his waist to his ass. "Really nice."  
  
He hissed, the feel of her lower body flush against his and he eased his arms around her, caressing her waist over her ass and thighs then draping them loosely over her hips. "I don't know how I'm gonna last the night."  
  
"You and me both, baby."  
  
He smiled at that, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips, careful not to smear her make-up. "Well it'll be a great test of willpower."  
  
"Awwwwww, isn't this disgusting? The inter-species breeding and all." A voice said from the door.  
  
Jeff ground his teeth, pushing Lita behind him as he squared off to the other man. "Well if it isn't the walking testicle himself."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Drew, why don't you just get outta here."  
  
He smiled, "NAH! I just came to bust on your boy. Hey, Jeff, I hear you only playing straight. Word is you yearning for, as The Rock would say, Strudel."  
  
"Take that back." Jeff hollered.  
  
Test laughed. "Haven't you heard? You know what everyone backstage and fan base says about your 'hanky code'. Or the way you're so flimsy and faggy in the ring."  
  
Jeff clenched his fists. "Get the fuck outta here."  
  
Test brought a hand to his ear. "You want me to fuck what?"  
  
Lita's eyes widened and she quickly stepped in front of the Hardy, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "Jeff, baby, don't listen to him."  
  
Jeff growled, his eyes locked on hers as he tried to calm down. But Test had different plans. "Really, Jeff. You epitomize the gay community. Maybe that's why you couldn't please Stacy. You were too busy thinking of a dude."  
  
Jeff's wide angered eyes flew to Test's but Lita was quick, forcing his gaze back to hers again. "Jeff, don't." Swiftly she spun them, making sure his back was to Test. She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, hushing him with a loving gaze as his eyes glassed over.  
  
Test only shrugged, walking out the door. "So just remember, Li, that when he bends you over, he's probably thinking of one of the guys." The door swung shut.  
  
Lita shook her head, her own eyes tearing at the emotions in his. "Oh, Jeff."  
  
"I swear." He choked out. "I'm not gay. I'm not."  
  
"I know, baby." Her voice soothing. "And I don't care what everyone says or thinks. You wouldn't look at me the way you do if you were gay. You wouldn't." She caressed his cheek. "That's the look, hun. The one that makes my skin crawl and stomach drop. The look that makes me want you, baby. I know you're not gay."  
  
He bit his lips as if still worried. "At no time do I even THINK of guys like that. I don't. And I hate that people accuse me. I'm not GAY! I love women."  
  
"I know. I know that." Her voice cooing. "I know that you love women, hopefully only one specific woman." She eyed him a moment then continued at his goofy grin. "I know that when you're with me, you're with me. I love the feeling of you surrounding me." She flushed. "no matter what position we're in. When your arms are around me from behind, I love the feeling of being totally encased by you." She leaned towards him, licking his lower lip then kissing him, sucking his lip into her mouth then pulled back ever so slightly. She smiled, nibbling on his lips, her hands caressing up his sides to his neck, playing with his ears. "And I ..."nibble. "Should be all ..." nip. "That counts." Lick.  
  
His eyes fluttering shut, he hummed. "Mmmm ... I ..." he growled as she continued her torture. "God, I love you."  
  
She nodded, her lips brushing his. "That's right. You better." She smiled at his grunt of approval. "That's my boy."  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
"Mmmm ... what's that?"  
  
Jeff cocked his head. "You start your training pretty soon, don't yah." She nodded, he continued. "What if I find a way to get some time off and spend it with yah." He tilted his head the other way. "You know, I'll find some new ways of lovin you. Maybe some ... practice matches. Like say ... iron man."  
  
"I think I like that idea."  
  
He pulled back from her, his eyes bright, a smile stretched on his face. "Think? Like?"  
  
Lita laughed. "I'm gonna love it." She slapped his cheek, playfully. "You my new aerobic work out." She walked to the door, flipping her hair over her shoulder and looking back at him, a seductive teasing glint in her eyes. "You coming, Tiger."  
  
"Mmmmm ... not yet. But maybe later." He said, shouldering their things and walking to the door.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him out the door.  
  
*** And finally, I have gotten my act together, and finished typing this section. Thanks for reading, review away - C.C. *** 


End file.
